Dark Hybrid
by AtheneMetis
Summary: In which Harry 47 years old, still fighting Voldie and his Death Munchers, all of his friends (Neville, Luna, Hermione - 'Mia, ect.) are dead except Molly and Ginny, who betray and kill him. Harry finds out that he is the Master of Death, goes back in time, keeps appearances, magic, memories, becomes a lycanthrope-vampire-elf hybrid and gives everyone hell with his friends.
1. 1 Author's Note

Okay, heads up! This is my first ever fanfiction, so please, please, please let me know what you think. I encourage supportive criticism, but I would appreciate it if you didn't negatively criticize. Any spelling errors should be kept at a minimum, but no promises about anything else. My email is _athenemetis2 ._ I will attempt to finish this fanfic. before starting a new one and I may not finish it, however unlikely. I'm sorry, but I may (translation: will) be slow to post and respond. I do appreciate any new ideas though. I'm not sure how much is going to be sexually graphic, but we'll see. Most should be T+ because of innuendos and gory stuff, but other than that, they should be pretty PG. That can change, who knows?

I own nothing concerning Harry Potter.

P.S. I may also change this to a crossover, but I'm not sure yet. :-)

\- AtheneMetis


	2. 2 Prologue

Prologue:

Screams coated the air as Harry shot curse after curse at Death Eaters. It had been thirty years since the battle of Hogwarts and everything had gone to shit afterwards. Somehow, unbeknownst to Harry, Voldemort had managed to return and he unleashed hell upon everyone who stood in his path. Harry had been captured three months after his re-return and during those three months Harry had been subjected to every form of torture he knew of. The Cruciatus Curse, beatings, muggle torture, rape...Towards the end of his oh so welcome and comfortable stay, the psychological torture started. Harry was forced to watch as the Weasleys (except Molly and Ginny), 'Mia, Luna, Neville, all of those he cared for were tortured to death.

A grim look appeared on his face as the last Death Eater went down. Harry looked down at his state of health, grimaced and muttered, "Great, that's just great. Now I have to ask Molly and Ginny for healing potions. Damn Death Eater." He apperated to the last safe house and walked towards the kitchen, only to hear voices.

"Mum, Harry is getting to powerful. He shouldn't have escaped all of those traps we laid, but he foils them again and again!"

"Ginny! Shush! The love potion is almost done. Once he marries you and gives you an heir, you can off him. Not before then."

Harry's blood went cold and he felt like the air had been forcefully knocked out of him. _Why?_ He screamed in his mind. Harry felt empty and realized, he would rather face them now and die than let the alternative happen. Anyone who might have been able to convince him otherwise were dead, he had no reason to continue fighting a lost war.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry started clapping sarcastically and sneered at Molly and Ginny. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A traitorous bitch and her whining whelp. Such a shame."

Furry clouded the two women's faces and with a look, shouted in unison, "Avada Kedavra!" A green light hit Harry and he fell to the floor, dead in a second.


	3. CH 1 Harry, Meet Death

Harry woke up with the mother of all headaches and decided that getting hit with a double AK sucked. Harry looked around and realized that he was in a room. That was white. _Again._ However, unlike the first time when Harry died and woke up in Kings Cross Station, this room reminded him of an Ancient Roman temple. It looked like it might have been dedicated to Hades. Suddenly, a soft, feminine, drawling voice reached Harry's ears, "Finally, I never thought you would wake up."

Spinning around, Harry saw a pale, dark haired, black eyed, _dangerous_ woman watching him. "Who are you?" Harry asked with a voice that quavered only slightly.

Smirking, she answered and bowed to Harry, "I go by many names. I'm known commonly as Death. Call me Moriah (Moh-ry-uh).Your so called friends have killed you and now it is I who has to put up with you, oh wise Master."

"What is this about me being your Master? Does it have something to do with me accidentally holding all three Deathly Hallows? If so, why did I age?"

"Well, at least you have some form of brains. Yes, you're my master because of that _incident_. You aged because first of all, you hadn't claimed the title and second, you needed training (and time) to control your new powers."

"Will I ever see my family again?" Harry was growing desperate. He was so tired of fighting and _living_. He wanted to see his family and just be himself. At least Moriah had a good sense of humor, though sarcastic.

Leaning closer to him, Moriah looked at Harry seriously and said, "As my Master, I can't claim your soul. However, I have a plan. You had a shit life, I don't like how some people treated you and I want you to give them hell. My preposition is this: you train and spend time here with your family until you're ready, gain a lycanthrope-vampire-elf hybrid inheritance, and I will send you back in time to the summer before your fifth year. Unfortunately, I can't remove any changes, so you will not only have your memories and magic, but appearance as well. The only difference is that you will appear to be a slender and extremely strong fifteen year old. As a side, your parents will survive due to family magic; you will only have to revive them. You game?"

"Hell yes! However, what will the inheritance entail and who are on my side?"

"You will have the strength, magic, senses, appearance, and mental capacity of all three races. Though you will be able to shift into wolf form at will, still have an animagus form(s), and keep your mind at all times, you will not have a choice on the full moon. You won't need sleep and eating is not necessary, though you may if you choose. You will also need to feed on blood bimonthly, but that is all. You can trust the Malfoys, Messurs Lupin, Black, Snape, Longbottom, and Weasley, Misses Granger and Luna, and your parents."

206,879 years passed. During that time, Harry studied HARD and did the impossible by becoming more of a bibliophile than 'Mia, much to her delight. Harry gained the equivalent of Masteries in Potions, Defense, Charms, The Dark Arts, Dueling, Sparring1, Transfiguration, Healing, Languages4, Warding, Runes, Dimension Shifting5, The Mind Arts, Emotion Magic3, Alchemy, Muggle Music2, and Spell Weaving and had become a Time Lord6. Harry had also spent much time with his family members and gained, much to James' dismay and Lilly's amusement, a sense of sarcasm and a sharp tongue from Severus, bookishness from Remus, Lilly, and 'Mia, his father's pranking nature, and the ability to come up with bad jokes from Sirius. That combination was DANGEROUS according to James. As well, Harry was no longer ruled by his emotions, had become a multi-animagus, and was finally ready to go back in time. Even so, Harry had not gotten over his past. He still woke every night, screaming his throat bloody, clammy, and often crying. Harry often wondered how he would hide that, but decided he wouldn't make a concerted effort. They would find out anyway.

Gathered around Harry, his family said their goodbyes. Harry smirked at the adults and said, "You do realize I'm going to have _major_ blackmail on all of you, right?" Realization dawned on them and their eyes filled with resignation. Lilly sighed to herself. There was nothing she could do to stop it and she wasn't particularly motivated to either. It would be too amusing to watch. Moriah then asked Harry if he was ready and once she got a positive reply, she started to chant. As soon as the last syllable fell from her lips, Harry felt as if he was in a vortex. The last thing he saw was his family waving to him before everything went dark.

1\. With actual swords, not those wimpy foils they use for swords these days. **(I'm rather opinionated, if you haven't already noticed.)**

2\. Piano, cello, violin, guitar, vocals, and flute **(because I'm a music nut, both classical and new age. (instrumental and some vocals.))**

3\. Empathy, think Jasper in _Twilight_. **(Yes, I know it sucks; whatever. Romeo & Juliet is worse. Pun very much intended. Actually, I don't mind it; I just get sick of Bella's whining and Edward's stupid personality. What did Bella see in that guy, sparkles? Jacob is not much better; he's quite immature. If I do write crossovers with _Twilight_ , those characters in particular are getting a MAJOR make-over.)**

4\. Latin, French, German, Bulgarian, Japanese, Old English, Korean, and Ancient and Koine Greek. **(I happen to be learning two of these languages and I am a language nut.)**

5\. Crossing dimensions at will.

6\. The last is pretty self-explanatory, but after this trip, Harry will be able to go back in time whenever he wants.

-Cliff-hanger! What will happen next? Mwahahahah! I'm mean aren't I?

 **Quick Poll:**

 **Should Harry and Hermione/other character dance Ballet (Nutcracker), Irish (think River Dance) or both? Something completely different?**


	4. CH 2 Harry's Return

Harry woke up, not recognizing where he was at first. Then, all of his memories crashed into him. Harry scrambled up and looked around, finally recognizing the room as the one he once had at Number 4, Privet Drive. Harry looked at his room in disgust. How had he managed to live like that, among the clutter was beyond him. He looked at the date and realized Moriah had overshot by a month and a half. Instead of the day Harry would have been taken to the HQ, it was the start of summer. A smile of pure evil crossed his face. Harry then looked down at himself and saw that Moriah was right; all of his scars and physical attributes were there. He frowned suddenly, and then remembered he would have to re-bond with his lycan, elf, and vampire. _Damn_ , he thought and quickly slipped inside his mindscape. Harry sighed in relief when he felt his animagi, lycan, elf, and vampire at the back of his mind. Knowing it would hurt, but was unavoidable; Harry recalled his lycan-elf-vampire inheritance to himself. Harry winced as they merged back with him and knew Moony would have a heart attack when he smelled him.

Harry then started to clean up. Once he had cleaned up everything with what 'Mia called, "Military Precision", Harry started on his homework. He quickly finished everything in two weeks. That left a bored Harry and a bored Harry was a dangerous Harry. Harry decided to do three things. One: he would finish his research on the potion to heal Remus's mutation (A.N. were-wolves are a mutated and diseased version of the lycanthrope); two: complete the Arithmatic equations for the spells to stop the Unforgivables; and three: "prank" the Aurors when they came to pick him up. Harry's reasoning for the last one was a.) he didn't know how trust worthy they were and b.) he wanted to (Duh!)

Three weeks later, Self-Project One was complete. Harry was ecstatic. He had written in an Ever-Refilling-Potions-Notebook until the charm almost broke and had actually had been able to brew it. However, Harry was also extremely nervous. _What if it doesn't work? What if Remus is hurt by it?_ Harry thought, and then shook his head. The amount of research, both private and with his family made him confident. Heck, he had studied under the Founders, Merlin, Lucius, and Sev for crying out loud! With his new-found confidence, Harry set to work on projects two and three. His plan was to finish Project Two minutes before the Aurors arrive, and then set the prank into motion. (A.N. you won't know what the prank is until it happens. Mwhahahaha!)

"Thump! Tha-thunk!" Harry's head shot up when he heard Moody walking down the hall and grinned. He positioned himself behind the door and the minute it opened, he held Moody at "knife" point. He ignored the cries of shock and asked Moody quietly, "What do you think of platinum blond ferrets?"

A gleam appeared in Moody's eyes as he replied, "They're rich peacocks."

"Good answer. If you hadn't, two buckets of permanent pink and purple wizarding paint would have fallen on your head. The knife was false by the way."

Harry set the "knife" down on the table behind Moody and said, "I'm ready to go, tu?"

"Really Potter? Latin? What's next, you speaking Greek?"

"Actually, due to boredom, I have learned Latin, French, German, Bulgarian, Japanese, Old English, Korean, and Ancient and Koine Greek fluently."

"Oh joy, let's go brat."

"Yes, oh wise master."

"Shut up."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you cared Moody."

After giving him a half-hearted glare, Moody commanded everyone to hope onto their brooms. They flew silently and soon reached Sirius' house. Harry read the paper and went inside. They went into the kitchen, where Remus, Sirius and Severus were waiting. Harry stopped at the door and looked in. Remus looked up and smiled, "Harry! You're here!" He got up to give Harry a huge, but Harry backed away quickly. Harry was panicking. How could he have thought they would be fine with his change? The "bites" would be hard enough to hide. Harry tripped and fell, forcing himself as far into the corner of the wall as possible.

"Harry?" This time it was Sirius. He and Remus were getting closer. Harry was terrified. They couldn't get any closer, he might hurt them.

"D-don't get any closer. Please!" Harry's voice cracked.

"Harry, we won't hurt you." Remus said pleadingly, ignoring everyone else.

Harry saw the hurt in Remus and Sirius' eyes. He had to fix that, "I-I'm not afraid of you, Remus, Sirius. It's what _I_ could do to _you_." His voice cracked again and tears started to fall.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Re-Remus…s-smell m-my s-scent. You'll understand why you have to stay away."

Remus got a little closer and sniffed. He blanched. Were-wolf. (A.N. the scent of a lycanthrope is the same as a were-wolf's.) Another scent invaded his nostrils. Vampire. He trembled a little and took one final sniff. Elf. He reached and gently pulled Harry's sleeve up, exposing the "bites." Harry pulled his arm back and held it close to his chest. "Harry…" His voice sounded hollow, broken.

Looking at the two of them, Sirius demanded, "What is going on? Remus, why do…" His voice trailed off when Remus looked at him. Tears were running down his face. "Moony?"

"Tell him. Tell him Remus. Tell him why I'm a danger to everyone." Harry said quietly.

Looking as if someone had punched him in the gut, Remus looked at Harry and said, "Harry you are _not_ a danger to us. You never will be. Even, even if you are a-a…"

Sirius looked dangerous, "Remus. Explain."

Remus' face crumpled as he said, "H-Harry is a w-were-w-wolf-v-vampire-elf h-hybrid."

Shock appeared on Sirius and Severus' faces. Then determination showed on Sirius' eyes. "Pup, come here. I don't care if you are a were-wolf-vampire-elf hybrid. You're still my godson and it love you."

"How? I'm a danger. I got Cedric killed."

"Harry. Look at me." Harry listened to Remus and realized, even if they weren't the Remus and Sirius he knew, they still loved him. Remus held out his hand and Harry grabbed it as if it was a life line. He sobbed onto his shirt and Harry felt Sirius kneel beside him. Sirius wrapped his arms around both of them and looked at Remus quietly. He said telepathically, _"We'll kill whoever did this to him."_

 _"Agreed."_

Severus' voice penetrated their bubble all too soon as he asked Harry how many characteristics he had of each creature. Remus was about to tell him off when Harry responded quietly, "I have the mental, physical, sensory, and magical attributes of all of them. I do not tire easily and only need sleep if I choose, after severe magical exhaustion, or severe injuries. I don't need to eat food, though I can. I need to feed on blood twice a month, but I don't have the other limitations of vampires. I'm still able to have an animagus form and can go wolf at will, but I don't have a choice on the full moon. I do keep my mind though." Harry swore and said, "I can't believe I forgot this! Professor Snape, would you mind looking over a potion I created? I have my notes and an example brew right here." Harry pulled out his research on what he called Wolves Mend.

Taking the book, Severus looked through it for several hours. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Since the end of Third Year. Why?"

"The amount of research put into this is astounding. I believe there is nothing wrong with the potion."

"Could I give it to him now, or do you need to study it more?"

Severus smirked and said, "Give it to the wolf now. Maybe once you resister this with the Ministry, they'll allow him to teach again. As much as I'm loath to admit it, he was the best Defense teacher I've seen in years."

Remus and Sirius looked at the two, confused. Harry took the potion back from Severus and said, "Moony, I have been working on this sense the end of Third Year. After much research, I came to the conclusion that were-wolves are a mutated form of lycanthropy. A lycan has a painless transformation and they will keep their mind on the full moon, can transform at will, has a non-venomous bite, and can have an animagus form. I created a potion I call Wolves Mend to heal both the wolf and the wizard, thus effectively healing the were-wolf mutation and changing them into a lycanthrope. I know how much you fear hurting people and your desire for a family of your own. I'll understand if you choose not to, but will you take it?"

Shock appeared on Remus' face and he grabbed Harry up into a bear-hug. As tears ran down his face, Remus shouted, "Yes! Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Sirius laughed and said, "Harry, you are a wonder. Next thing I know, you'll become a workaholic or be civil with the Malfoy heir."

Severus then said dryly, "You never know, he has this special talent to keep shocking everyone around him."

Harry looked at Remus, Sirius, and Severus and said, "One final thing. Mum, Dad, and my unborn siblings are still alive. They are residing in a magical coma at Potter Mansion. It was all because Lady Magic owed my parents a boon and protected them with the caveat that they couldn't return until my Fifth Year. All I need to do is take my Lordships and use the Potter Family Magic to revive them. As far as I can tell, I will become Lord Hadrian James Potter-Evans-Lupin-Prince-Riddle-Gaunt-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-LeFay-Pendragon-Emryis-Askaban-Eldriad, Heir Primus Flamel-Black, Heir Secundus Snape-Malfoy-Greengrass. Ugh, what a mouthful."

"THUNK!"

Harry turned and saw that Severus and Sirius had fainted. Remus looked like he was about to, so Harry asked him, "Was it something I said?"

At this, Remus burst out laughing and as he sat down on the nearest chair, said, "Well, it seems like you inherited your parents' humor, with a spike of sarcasm and Sirius' ability to make light of things that are normally serious."

Suddenly, Severus sat up and asked, "Are you serious? This is not some cruel joke you're playing?"

Harry answered, "First of all, you have me mixed up with the mutt over there. He's Sirius, not me. Second, there is no way in hell that I would do something so cruel."

He and Remus groaned and then woke up Sirius. Harry then asked them, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I made some changes to the relationship between Severus, the Mauraders, and Harry was. Instead of bullying Severus, the Mauraders were polite, though they did prank him occasionally. He and Harry had more of a snarky mentor/teacher relationship, but neither of them hated each other.

Poll:

What should Harry's siblings names be? Lilly has twins, but I can't decide on double boys, double girls, one of each, or their names. Help!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hey, y'all, this is Athene. I'm really, super sorry about the slowness. My parents discovered my "leanings" and writing in FF, specially cause Harry could be partnered up later...prolly Blaise or Charlie...not sure...any road, I'm no longer allowed to post anymore. I'm taking a big risk right now, my faithful followers, to post this note on a sibling's tablet under the cover of night. However, I'll be out of high school soon, and when I'm settled into collefe, I'll begin posting. Not sure when that'll be, since I plan on taking a grave year before college, but if y'all review and give me ideas, that'll make me more likely to begin sooner.

Super, incredibly, really sorry,

Athene


End file.
